The Super Mario World Show In 1990
I don't know how to begin this, i have no words. I am a huge fan of Mario, but if you never knew Mario, Mario is a Italian plumber with a red cap with blue overalls and a mustache. and his quest was to save a princess named Peach. A game called "Super Mario Bros." was the first game of Mario to ever appear in, released in 1985. But, i will never watch a Mario show. Back in the early 90s, Super Mario World was released by Nintendo in 1990. But after 1 year later, a Super Mario World cartoon was published by DiC. All the kids were very, very, happy. But not me, of course, because this show is cursed. Here is why: I wanted to find a copy of that show, but i could not. I could not find a copy until i went to GoodWill after 4 days. I finally found that DVD, but i was curious because i found that the box cover had a copyright that said, "© 1990". That was strange because that show was not made in 1990, it was made in 1991. I played the DVD, and the show started with no DVD Menu, not anything like that, just it started out with the show. The show started with the intro, but, the audio was low-pitched, and everything on the screen was black and red. After the intro, the show started. The show started with no title card and no music. Just none of that, which felt strange. It cuts to Mario and Luigi standing for 1 minute and then Mario saying "Hey kids! Welcome to Super Mario World! What is your name?". I was shocked. I said my name and Mario said "Good! I like that name!". I was more shocked. I did not know he could see me. Mario said "What is wrong?". I said "Nothing...?". Mario said "Okie dokie! Let's start the show now!". The show started with Yoshi in his bed turning his head at me. Then turns his head back, then goes to sleep. It then cuts to his dream with everything black, including Yoshi. The sky was flashing colors. Then after 1 minute, Bowser jumpscared me. Yoshi woke up with a straight lined for the mouth and turned 8 shape for the eyes. After 1 minute, Yoshi cried so loud, it almost made me deaf, but it did not. Yoshi then takes a chainsaw and charged his hand with the chainsaw to his belly, killing himself. Toad then runs into the room. Toad looked upset. He then opens a door with lots of guns, chainsaws, baseball bats, and knifes. Toad then takes a gun and said "Why did you have to kill yourself Yoshi? I wish i could bring you back, but i can't.". Toad then shoots himself with the gun and dies. Peach was then sad about it and calmed herself playing Teaball with Bowser. Before Teaball began, Bowser took a baseball bat and hit Peach with it 10 times, killing her. Luigi and Mario wanted to go to The Grand Canyon. Mario said "Hey Mama Luigi, what are we going to do here?". Luigi gets mad for Mario calling him Mama Luigi. Luigi then jumps off The Grand Canyon and when he hit the ground, all his bones, gores, and all the other body parts flew everywhere. Mario then cries and walks away and says in a sad voice "Kids, i'm sorry. And remember kids, we love you, we care about you, we are happy for you, and you are always are in our hearts. Goodbye.". And Mario stabs himself with a knife. And the show ended with no credits. I had to throw away all my Mario games, DVD's, and even my toys, in the trash. I had a nightmare. After 1 day, i got a email from Nintendo. The email said "From: Nintendo. To: me. Subject: Super Mario World 1990 Cartoon. Hi, we are sorry for making a scary DVD. We did this because it was published on October 1st 1990. And remember, we need you. Reply". I then walk to The Grand Canyon and go to the edge. But i found something on the ground, thanks to my spyglass i got from a pirate play, i used it. I found Luigi's corpse, which was strange because that was where the part Luigi killed himself on the DVD. I jumped off The Grand Canyon and killed myself. And remember, we need you. Category:Longest pasta Category:Scary Category:Lost Episodes Category:Mario.exe Category:Mario